


Turtle Kisses (Digital Cut Paper)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Digital cut paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Turtle loves RayV





	Turtle Kisses (Digital Cut Paper)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMqhUuygemrGozzY3vcnaeT_Ws-_gWg0I-C36gFbPrKRK5sbeRetUm3PmGGsHUBRw?key=NWJXMS1BQ0l1TnVxRlNLNkYyU0ZrOUt2SnF5VFJ3&source=ctrlq.org)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture on the left is The Riv.


End file.
